Sunny Sky's
by manapohaku2
Summary: With Team Plasma wreaking havoc across Unova, Stiles and Scott find themselves in the middle of it.


**Chapter 1**

Being sixteen Stiles knew he was rather old to be going on a Pokemon Journey, but his best friend Scott had really bad asthma and he refused to go without him. Stiles and Scott had been best friends since they were in diapers. They were brothers in everything but blood. There is nothing they wouldn't do for each other.

Waiting a couple of years to leave the nest is a small price to pay. Plus there is no way his Dad would have allowed him to leave home at ten. Stiles knew the statistics, most kids who start that young die. Ten years old is too young to go out into the world on your own. And a Pokemon is not a good substitute for a human companion.

Stiles dad was the Sheriff of Beacon County unlike the Jennys on the mainland Beacon ran on normal people, not clones. Likewise, they didn't have any Joys either. Melissa, Scott's mom, was also a nurse at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Which doubled as a Pokemon Center and regular Hospital. Scott worked there with Deaton the Pokemon Doctor.

Now that Scott's asthma was manageable their parents are letting them join the Pokemon Gym challenge. Professor Juniper of Nuvema already sent them the Pokemon they chose. Scott chose Oshawott the water type while Stiles chose Tepig the fire type Pokemon. Now they just needed to go to Nuvema and register for the League. Oh and pick up their Pokedex.

Piorun, Stiles Joltic that his dad gave him was the son to his own Galvantula Blyskawica. His mom had bad taste in names, he should know just look at his. Scott, on the other hand, should never be allowed to name anything. At least Stiles was named after his grandfather, Scott would name his dog, dog. Just look at what he named his Sandile that he got from his mom. He named the poor thing Sandy. It's not even a girl!

Dragon his dads Gyarados would take them across the water and return home after dropping them off. Stiles friend Malia said they could say at her house when they made it to Nacrene City. Her dad was a lawyer who worked in Nimbasa City, Peter Hale. The man was a shark. Scott didn't like him. Of course, Stiles didn't like his friend Allison either, she just rubbed him the wrong way.

* * *

Waiting at the docks for Scott, Stiles watched Dragon play in the waves. Stiles is a tall, thin boy with shaved brown hair and whiskey eyes. He is wearing a black and gray t-shirt underneath a sky blue jacket that has a sea blue neck and cuffs and a white zip with gray, slightly baggy pants. He also wears a scarlet red cap that has a black poke ball logo, a scarlet red pair of shoes, and on his left wrist he wears a blue Xtransceiver. He carries a black and blue messenger bag with a large white poke ball in the center.

"Stiles!" Scott called as he ran up the dock. Bending over he breathed hard, catching his breath.

"Hey, you alright?" Was it an attack?

"Hey, i'm fine." he wheezed. "Come on let's go before they change their minds."

Unsure Stiles agreed. Scott wasn't the only one who wanted out. Beacon was a great place but it was a small island among a few larger ones.

"Yeah, let's go." Together they got on Dragon and set off on their journey.

* * *

Stiles had to stop Scott several times from catching anymore pokemon. They both had two already and didn't need anymore just yet. Scott wanted to catch his first pokemon and Stiles felt for him he did but he was also practical. Which meant he knew that they didn't have the necessary supplies to account for any additional pokemon as of yet. There is a reason experienced (i.e older.) trainers don't carry around a full set of pokemon.

Back home his dad only had three pokemon and the ones he had on the force. All the pokemon he had as a trainer he released at their request. Only three stayed and one day they might choose to leave as well. Stiles knew some died, it was the chance you took when agreeing to battle. That's why you should choose your battles carefully.

Stiles was only doing the Gym run because only those with eight badges could travel between the regions. He wanted to see the world as his dad did before settling down back home.

* * *

Nuvema town was as boring as ever. It didn't take long for Stiles and Scott to pick up their Pokedexes and meet the others who started their journey. Four ten-year-olds Bianca, who came across as a ditz and a bit forgetful. _Stiles could see why her dad was overprotective._ Cheren, on the other hand, is outspoken and a bit of a know it all, _Stiles could relate._ The twins Hilbert and Hilda don't say much.

Accumula Town is where they can register for the pokemon league. Scott convinces Stiles to accompany the kids till they reach which he agrees to more to get away from the puppy eyes of doom than anything else.

Stiles is surprised to see Professor Juniper at the Pokémon Center but figures she must have forgotten to tell the kids something. Fully stocked on balls and potions and junk they don't bother to stay and continue on when they see a big crowd in the plaza.

People dressed in what looks like medieval armor standing behind the speaker, who introduces himself as Ghetsis. Team Plasma? Must be new Stiles had never heard of it before. They advocate the liberation of Pokémon from people. While Stiles is all for that he knows this new group will be using force to achieve their means. Pokemon shouldn't be forced to battle one another for the entertainment of humans but he can't see it ending well.

Stiles drags Scott through Route 2 he gets it Scott wants to challenge everyone but Stiles has plans and refuses to allow Scott to deviate from it. They will make it to Striaton before nightfall and challenge the Gym Leader in the morning. Both their pokemon are stronger than other first-timers so breezing through a few Gyms is normal.

* * *

"Hey, when did you get a Lillipup?" Stiles asked confused. He had been watching Scott closely to avoid just this situation. They hadn't even won their first badge yet and he was costing them money.

"I got her while you were buying the supplies," he says unrepentant. "Oh come on don't be like that I can take care of her I promise."

"You better Scott we don't have the money to take in another mouth to feed. I have two pokemon and you got four. Yes, I know the egg you got from Deaton hasn't hatched yet thank god, but once it does we need to make sure we have the money to not only support ourselves but our pokemon as well."

Chastened Scott promised not to catch another till they could afford it.

Stiles hoped for the sake of his wallet he kept that promise.


End file.
